Typically, a digital linear tape cartridge is installed into a receiving device, such as a removable or fixed cartridge magazine, an automatic tape cartridge picker, library, autochanger, a mail slot, etc. with the tape door side of the cartridge facing into the receiving device, that is, the tape door side of the cartridge going into the receiving device first. An offset slot currently exists in the digital linear tape cartridge which permits a protruding tab device to pass through in order to insure the tape door side of the cartridge is entering the receiving device first.
However, there may be instances where it is desirable to install a digital linear tape cartridge into a receiving device with the tape door side of the cartridge facing out of the receiving device, that is, with the tape door side of the cartridge going into the receiving device last. Due to the nature of digital linear tape cartridges, this requires a new lockout scheme to insure that the tape cartridge is inserted into the receiving device in the new desired orientation with the tape door going into the receiving device last (tape door facing outward). It is desirable to have a method for a lockout scheme for digital linear tape cartridges that would insure that a tape cartridge is inserted into a receiving device with the tape door side going into the receiving device last (tape door facing outward).